What if we grew up
by fullmoonlonewolf
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami are now all grown up, raising their kids while keeping in contact. Kuroko/Momoi & Kagami/?... Just another Crackfic of what they would be like in the future :D


One Shot :D Unless I'm persuaded by reviews...

But yah I just decided to post this out there on a whim, so give me all the rage and flames you got! (jk, but criticism is allowed :D)

Or don't review at all and just silently add it to your favorites if you liked it enough to be considered in that position.

I mostly hope this gets views, it's okay if it doesn't get reviews or anything of the like :D

But anyways onto the adulthood of KnB!

* * *

_What if we grew up?_

* * *

"Hey Daddy, how did you start playing basketball?"

Kuroko peers down at his oldest son, currently 6 at the time. Momoi looks in on the two, her stomach swollen, signalling another one on the way. She smiles as Kuroko speaks.

"I first saw basketball on the television, and thought 'How cool' they look passing and shooting the ball into the hoops." The young boy nods his head, but his eyes are still enchanted in wonderment, not understanding a single thing his father said.

Kuroko smiles, patting his head.

"How about we go see your uncle Kagami." The young boy nods his head, as he gets up to go to the door and put on his shoes. Kuroko follows on after, exiting out and exchanging words with Momoi, as she bids them a safe trip.

It's not a far walk, as Kuroko makes it over to Kagami's house, already hearing him and his restless daughter arguing.

"Daddy, I want to go see Tatsuki!"

"Geez, you just saw him yesterday!"

Kuroko knocks on the door, as Kagami yanks the door open.

"Finally you're ho- Eh? Tetsuya what are you doing here?"

"Tatsuki and I wanted to come visit."

"Err come on in..."

Kagami just relaxes back in to the couch, watching his streaming NBA game, as Tatsuki and Kurami go up to her room to go play.

"I still can't believe you named your first kid after the place where you met your wife..."

"Shut up! Like Tatsuki is any better... combining Satsuki's and your name together..."

The two let out a sigh, as they both watch the basketball game.

"I still remember when we kicked Akashi's butt in our 3rd year, man was his reaction priceless."

Kuroko disagrees, Kagami can already tell by the tone in his voice, "If you think a crying man's reaction is priceless, you should go and challenge Ryouta more often."

Kagami scoffs, "If anything him and Aomine are at it like cats and dogs... they don't have any time to play against me when they are fighting each other. With Kise as a pilot and Aomine as a police officer, I can't understand how they find free time to keep playing..."

Kuroko continues staring at the screen, as someone dunks and the crowd goes wild. Kagami smiles, as the game ends with a buzzer beater.

"I still remember that buzzer beater you shot when we went against Kaijo... now _that_ was a priceless event."

"Don't ridicule that moment, it's one of the few I have a lot of pride in." Kagami chuckles, as Kuroko hits him in the shoulder. Kuroko rubs his hand, as it did more damage to him.

"Yo Kindergarten teacher, you should be careful of who you challenge." Kagami flexes his muscles, "This Fireman might just have to come save your butt, like that one time at the courts with those thugs."

Kuroko just retorts back, "I'll bring number 2 over, we'll see how you do then." Kagami picks up the remote, fast forwarding through the commercials. "I ain't scared of him anymore... though you better not bring in any other animals in this house, I swear if it's like last time..."

Kuroko interrupts Kagami, a playful smirk on his face, "Like how when Tatsuki brought over his class pet that he had to take care of over the weekend, the giant tarantula and how it escaped from its cage..."

Kagami's face goes livid, "Don't joke about that! I was scared out my wits mind for nights on end since we didn't find the damn thing!"

"Language Taiga..." Kuroko points up stairs, as Kurami's door is open.

"Ugh, your just as uptight as that Midorima, bastard always scowling at me when I bring people in."

"Well, you do make his job harder than it is..."

"I make it harder! He's the one scowling at me for doing my job right! And that damn Takao, he's got eyes like a snake!"

"You mean Hawk right? His special ability is Hawk Eye or has your memory gone bad in that brain mush within that skull of yours, Bakagami."

"Oi! I thought I told you not to call me that! What if Kurami hears you saying that and starts to pick it up!"

Kuroko stares at Kagami, raising his voice and getting only two syllables out of his 'beloved' nickname before Kagami picks up Kuroko by the collar. Kuroko hits Kagami in the ribs, as he bends over in pain. Kagami glares back at Kuroko, as Kuroko calls out to Tatsuki saying they are going to go home.

"I still don't get along with you..."

"Maybe not, but we always play well together."

Kuroko and Tatsuki take their leave, shutting the door behind them. Suddenly Kurami comes down, immediately standing in front of Kagami, pouting angrily at her father.

"You got in a fight with Tatsuki's dad again didn't you?! That's why they left early, huh?!" She gets on the couch. Kurami jumps off the couch, performing a 'hammer drop' in the middle of her father's back, imitating the wrestling matches she's seen on tv.

A loud wail can be heard from the Kagami household...

"Ah I'm back home... Ah! Kurami what do you think your doing! Get off your father!" Kagami looks back to his wife, finally he can get some peace and quiet as she takes care of Kurami. He goes up to his room to change, already knowing that Kuroko is getting ready as well.

He exits the house, leaving his wife with Kurami, meeting up with Kuroko along the way towards the basketball courts.

"I wonder how the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai has been faring..."

Kuroko just looks back at Kagami, as he holds up his fist, giving a light knuckle touch.

"We will soon find out Kagami, soon enough..."

* * *

I hope this is just my insanity speaking, but I can kinda... note the word 'kinda' see this in the future...

But what is done is done! Hope you liked the short read... I just felt like posting it up, after reading other fanfics of what they would be like in the future.


End file.
